I Need You
by Apine Shim
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai istri pengusaha muda Jung Yunho ini tengah mengandung buah cintanya dengan sang suami. Dan suatu ketika sebuah tragedi menimpa keluarganya. Yunho sang suami mengalami koma akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Bagaimana kehidupan Jaejoong selanjutnya? YUNJAE MPREG


Title : I Need You

Genre : Hurt/comfort , Drama

Cast : YunJae, YooSu, 2Min, Heechul, Little ChangKyu and Others

Warning : Boy x Boy, CERITANYA PASARAN! EYD tidak beraturan dan typos dimana-mana.

Saya menerima kritik dan saran so silahkah berkomentar sesuka hati anda...

Summary :

Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai istri pengusaha muda Jung Yunho ini tengah mengandung buah cintanya dengan sang suami. Dan suatu ketika sebuah tragedi menimpa keluarganya. Yunho sang suami mengalami koma akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Bagaimana kehidupan Jaejoong selanjutnya? Di saat ia tengah mengandung dan membutuhkan perhatian seorang suami. Kesetiaannya juga tengah diuji saat ia tengah menunggu sang suami dalam keadaan koma seorang namja yang dulu mencintainya kini datang kembali.

"Yunho cepatlah bangun, aku ingin makan _ice cream_~"

"Yunho cepatlah bangun, _uri_ Minnie menendang-nendang perutku. Tidakkah kau ingin menyentuhnya?"

Terkadang kita tidak butuh yang namanya perhatian, karena yang dibutuhkan dalam hubungan itu adalah tanggung jawab dan pastinya juga sebuah kesetiaan.

...

"Yun, kau mau kemana? Bukankah hari ini hari minggu?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil berjalan mengikuti suaminya menuju pintu keluar rumah mereka.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak Jae, maaf tidak bisa menemanimu"

Jaejoong hanya mendengus mendengar penuturan sang suami.

"Hei _baby_ hanya sebentar"

"Berhenti memanggilku _baby_ Jung, itu terlihat menjijikan"

"_Ne_, Jaejoong sayang~ hanya sebentar saja"

"Baiklah tapi saat pulang bawakan aku _kimchi_ buatan _eomma_" Kata Jaejoong lagi dengan manjanya.

Sepertinya _namja_ cantik ini tengah mengidam _eoh_?

"_Arrasseo_, aku pergi dulu _ne_ _bye_"

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong sangat lama serta mengusap perut Jaejoong yang terlihat masih sangat datar. Kehamilan Jaejoong memang baru saja diketahui dan masih sangat dini. Sang janin yang ada didalam perut Jaejoong baru berusia _trimester_ I yaitu masih berkisar 6 minggu. Namun saat Yunho tengah berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir didepan rumah ia berbalik memandang Jaejoong lama. Membuat Jaejoong mengeryitkan alisnya.

"_Wae_?"

"Apapun yang terjadi kau harus menungguku" Ucap Yunho yang langsung memasuki mobilnya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang hanya terbengong mendengar penuturan sang suami yang menurutnya tidak biasa itu

...

Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya pada sofa berwarna abu-abu diruang tengah rumahnya. Ia tengah bersantai sambil membaca sebuah majalah yang berisi mengenai kehamilan. Ia perlu tahu banyak mengenai bagaimana mengurus anak nantinya. Apalagi ia berbeda dari kebanyakan orang, Jaejoong merupakan _namja_ yang diberi sebuah keistimewaan yaitu bisa mengandung.

Detik demi detik berganti hingga tak terasa senja mulai tiba. Jaejoong menggeliat ditidurnya. Rupanya ia tertidur saat membaca majalah. Ia pun mulai beranjak dari sofa dan kemudian menuju dapur untuk memasak sesuatu.

Saat ia tengah asyik memotong-motong sayur, ia dikejutkan oleh suara bel. Seketika senyumanya merekah saat mendengar bunyi bel tersebut. Pikirannya tertuju pada sang suami, karena Yunho tadi mengatakan bahwa ia hanya sebentar mengurus pekerjaannya di kantor.

"Tunggu sebentar" Ucap Jaejoong sambil melepas celmek bunga-bunga yang menempel dibadannya.

Dengan riang Jaejoong membuka pintu.

"Selamat da..." Ucapan Jaejoong terhenti saat melihat yang dihadapannya bukanlah Yunho melainkan sahabatnya Kim Junsu yang datang berkunjung.

Junsu hanya menyengir (?) saat mengetahui ekspresi perubahan Jaejoong.

"Yunho_ hyung_ kemana _hyung_?" Tanya Junsu yang saat ini tengah mendudukan dirinya disebuah meja dekat dapur.

Jaejoong sendiri melanjutkan acara masak memasaknya.

"Dikantor" Balas Jaejoong singkat.

"Oh pantas saja Chunnie tidak bisa menemaniku hari ini, pasti Yunho_ hyung_ yang menahannya"

"Sepertinya perusahaan sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang baik" Kata Jaejoong sambil mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Junsu.

Junsu hanya bisa beroh ria mendengar Jaejoong. Sampai tiba-tiba ponsel milik Junsu berbunyi dan menghentikan percakapan keduanya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" Sapa Junsu yang mengankat teleponnya.

"Ah_ nde_ aku dirumah Jaejoong _hyung_, ah _nde_? Ponselnya mati, kau ingin berbicara dengan Jaejoong _hyung_?"

"_Hyung_, Chunnie ingin berbicara denganmu sepertinya serius" Kata Junsu pada Jaejoong. Sontak Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatan menggorengnya dan kemudian mengambil ponsel Junsu.

"_Ye_ Chunnie, APA?!" Jaejoong berteriak hingga membuat Junsu hampir menyemburkan minumannya karena terkaget mendengar teriakan Jaejoong.

"_Wae Hyung_?" Tanya Junsu yang langsung menghampiri Jaejoong.

Junsu terkeju saat tiba-tiba tubuh Jaejoong melemas dan terduduk setelah menerima telepon dari Yoochun.

"Junsu, antarkan aku kerumah sakit"

...

Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya mondar-mandir didepan ruang operasi dimana Yunho ada didalamnya. Ia langsung menuju rumah sakit saat Yoochun memberitahuinya bahwa sang suami mengalami kecelakaan saat hendak pulang menuju rumahnya.

Kebetulan mobil Yoochun tidak jauh dari mobil Yunho saat itu. Mobil Yoochun berada dibelakang mobil Yunho, ia berencana akan menyemput Junsu yang sedang berada dirumah Yunho. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah truk yang melaju kencang dari arah yang berlawanan menghantam mobil Yunho.

"_Hyung_, duduklah Yunho_ hyung_ pasti baik-baik saja"

Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong dan menuntunnya untuk duduk dibangku tunggu khusus keluarga pasien yang berada didepan ruang operasi.

"Yunho..."

"_Ne,_ _ne_ bukankah dia _namja_ yang kuat? Kau tahu itu kan _hyung_?"

"Yunho..."

Jaejoong tidak menanggapi perkataan Junsu. Ia hanya bisa merancau memanggil-manggil nama Yunho.

Keadaan Yunho bisa dikatakan cukup serius. Karena ada beberapa luka dibagian kepalanya. Hingga membuatnya harus dioperasi.

...

Mungkin kau terbiasa melihat orang yang sakit dalam keadaan apapun, merasa kasihan itu pasti tapi perasaan itu akan jauh berbeda saat seseorang yang sakit itu adalah orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupmu.

Jaejoong terus saja menggenggam tangan Yunho. Kini ia berada disamping ranjang tempat Yunho dirawat. Sudah seharian ini Jaejoong tidak juga beranjak di samping Yunho setelah beberapa jam Yunho dipindahkan keruang inap.

Membuat kedua orang tua serta orang-orang terdekat Jaejoong menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapn yang iba. Apalagi Jaejoong tengah mengandung dengan usia kandungannya masih sangat muda.

"Jae makanlah sedikit saja, kau tidak ingin bayi yang ada diperutmu sakitkan? Yunho pasti akan sangat sedih" Ucap sang _eomma_ yang berusaha membujuk Jaejoong untuk makan.

"Jae..."

Jaejoong melirik sang _eomma _sebentar dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat sang _eomma_ menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Anaknya benar- benar keras kepala.

"Ayolah_ hyung_ kau harus makan" Minta Junsu yang ikut membujuk Jaejoong

"...Atau kau ingin makan sesuatu?" Tanya Junsu lagi.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Junsu sebentar dan kemudian bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"_Kimchi_ buatan _eomma _Jung" Ucap Jaejoong lirih namun tetap dapat didengar oleh Junsu dan _eomma_nya.

Membuat keduanya saling bertatapan dan menyinggungkan sebuah senyuman. Setidaknya Jaejoong mau makan dan Jaejoong tengah mengidam. Yah walau kini ia tengah dalam keadaan yang tidak begitu baik.

...

Sudah sekitar 1 bulan Yunho tak kunjung bangun dari komanya. Dokter mengatakan trauma dikepala Yunho memang cukup serius namun dokter tidak menyangka jika Yunho tak kunjung sadarkan diri.

Melalui kesepakatan bersama, akhirnya pihak keluarga Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk merawat Yunho dirumah saja. Namun tetap dengan pengawasan dokter pribadi. Dokter akan datang ke rumah setidaknya sekali dalam seminggu untuk mengecek keadaan Yunho.

Namun semenjak Yunho mengalami koma, kondisi perusahaan milik keluarga Yunho terbengkalai. Bahkan kini dinyatakan bangkrut karena adanya penggelapan dana yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang kepercayaan Yunho. Yoochun yang ditunjuk keluarga Jung untuk menangani perusahaan tidak dapat mempertahannya karena perusahaan benar-benar tidak bisa diselamatkan.

_Jung's Corp_. Perusahaan raksasa yang dibangun oleh Jung Hangeng mendiang ayah Yunho kini tidak bisa diselamatkan.

...

Jung Heechul kini tengah berdiri di dekat tempat pemberhentian disebuah bandara terbaik di dunia yaitu bandara Internasional Incheon. Matanya melirik kesana kemari untuk mencari seeorang. Senyumanya berkembang saat ia melihat _namja_ tinggi dengan kulit coklat tan tersenyum ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_Eomma_..."

"Minho-_ya_..."

Jung Heechul kini tengah memeluk putra keduanya Jung Minho yang merupakan adik satu-satunya Yunho.

"_Gwaenchana_?" Tanya Minho sesaat sesudah melepaskan pelukkan eommanya.

Tersirat rasa kekhawatiran diwajah Minho saat melihat sang _eomma_ yang terlihat tidak begitu baik. sang _eomma_ terihat menitikan air matanya. Dan sang _eomma_ hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Minho dengarkan_ eomma_" Heechul menatap sang putra untuk berbicara serius padanya.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada dibangku belakang_ taxi_ yang mereka tumpangi.

"_Ye eomma_?" Balas Minho yang tak kalah seriusnya.

Minho tahu jika sang _eomma_ sudah seperti ini artinya terjadi sesuatu yang cukup serius yang tengah menimpa keluarganya. Ia juga sudah diceritakan _eomma_nya bahwa _hyung_nya mengalami koma akibat kecelakaan yang sebulan lalu menimpa _hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

Awalnya Minho ingin langsung kembali ke Korea saat mengetahui _hyung_nya mengalami kecelakaan, namun sang _eomma_ mengatakan ia harus fokus pada ujiannya di kampus. Minho merupakan putra kedua daru keluarga Jung. Tengah menjalani pendidikannya di _Universitas Tokyo_ jurusan manajemen bisnis selain itu kuliah di Jepang adalah impian Minho selama ini.

"Untuk sementara kau tinggalah dengan Jaejoong, dan _eomma_..." Ucapan Heechul menggantung.

Ia menatap lekat sang putra dan menggenggam kedua tangan putra bungsunya itu. Air mata yang tadinya ia tahan kini perlahan mulai meluncur dengan indahnya dipelupuk mata namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai ibu itu.

Minho tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia ingin menunggu sang _eomma_ melanjutkan perkataannya.

"..._Eomma_ tidak bisa melanjutkan keinginanmu untuk kuliah di Jepang" Lanjut Heechul dan langsung memeluk Minho dan menangis sesenggukkan.

Yah. Minho tahu dan sangat tahu. Walaupun ia di Jepang, tapi ia sudah menanyakan segala hal tentang keluarga kepada Yoochun yang merupakan sahabat _hyung_nya sekaligus orang kepercayaan keluarganya.

Ia juga sudah tahu bahwa sekarang kondisi keuangan keluarganya sangat tidak baik. Rumah dan aset yang dimiliki oleh keluarganya telah habis untuk menutupi kerugian yang dialami perusahaannya.

Minho mengusap-usap punggung _eomma_nya untuk sekedar menenangkan sang _eomma_. Walaupun tanpa _eomma_nya sadari ia juga tengah menitikan air matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa _eomma_ aku bisa bekerja" Ucap Minho pada sang _eomma_.

Mereka berdua kini tengah mengeluarkan barang-barang Minho dari bagasi _taxi_ yang mereka tumpangi.

"_Ani_. Kau harus tetap kuliah, _eomma_ masih punya tabungan dan itu cukup untuk membiayaimu" Balasnya yang kini tengah menenteng tas ransel milik sang putra.

"Lantas _eomma_ akan tinggal dimana?"

"_Eomma_ akan tinggal di Gwangju untuk beberapa waktu, _halmoni_ tengah sakit dan ingat kau harus membantu Jaejoong untuk mengurus _hyung_mu karena Jaejoong tengah hamil"

Seketika wajah Minho berubah menjadi terkejut. Satu hal yang ia memang belum mengetahui adalah kehamilan Jaejoong.

"_Jinjja_?"

"_Ye_, pokoknya ingat apa yang _eomma_ katakan tadi. Ah ayo masuk, Jaejoong-ah _eomma_ pulang~" Teriak Heechul yang memasukki kediaman milik putra pertamanya.

...

"Kapan kau kembali Min?" Tanya Junsu pada Minho.

Keduanya kini tengah berada disebuah cafe kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat Junsu bekerja.

"Belum lama _hyung_" Balas Minho sambil menyesap _cappunico_ pesanannya.

"Apa rencanamu sekarang?" Tanya Junsu lagi dan ikut menyesap minuman pesanannya.

Minho menghela nafasnya sebentar dan kemudian menjawab pertanyaan dari _namja_ imut yang berstatus sebagai sahabat baik kakak iparnya itu.

"Aku akan mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu hyung, _eomma_ bersikeras agar aku tetap kuliah"

"_Eomma_mu sudah benar Minho, kau tidak boleh memutuskan cita-citamu begitu saja" Nasihat Junsu kepada Minho yang kini sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Tapi _hyung_..."

"Hei Minho ingin mendengar sebuah cerita?" Kata Junsu dan hanya dibalas oleh helaan nafas berat dari Minho.

"Hei ayolah Minho" Bujuk Junsu lagi.

"_Ye_ _ye_"

Junsu membenarkan letak duduknya dan kemudian memulai ceritanya.

"Ada seorang pemuda desa miskin datang kesebuah jembatan yang sangat termasyur di kotanya dan dia..."

"Naik ke jembatan dan bunuh diri? Oh ayolah _hyung_ aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar cerita dramatis darimu" Ucap Minho memotong pembicaraan Junsu.

'Plak'

"Yak dengarkan dulu ceritaku.."

Junsu mengeplak kepala Minho karena memotong ceritanya.

"Aisshhh _ye_ lanjutkan"

"Dia naik ke jembatan tersebut dan kemudian berteriak sangat keras sambil berkata suatu saat nanti aku kan menjadi orang yang sangat terkenal dan hidup di ibukota. Semua orang yang mendengarnya kemudian menertawainya mengatainya orang gila dan segala macam hinaan lainnya. Namun setelah beberapa tahun berlalu pemuda tersebut bisa mewujudkan ucapannya. Padahal kau tahu Minho? Pemuda tersebut adalah pemuda yang sangat miskin bahkan dia hampir putus sekolah karena kegilaannya yang menurut teman-teman bahkan keluarganya sangat tidak mungkin terjadi. Dia di katakan tidak waras. Kau tahu apa artinya itu?"

"Dia mungkin hanya beruntung _hyung_"

'Plak'

Satu jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala Minho.

"Keburuntungan kepalamu Min...Tuhan tidak akan menurunkan keberuntungan kepada seseorang tanpa adanya sebuah usaha dari orang tersebut dengan kata lain orang yang hanya berdiam diri meskipun berdoa tetap tidak akan ada hasilnya" Jelas Junsu panjang lebar menceritakan sebuah kisah inspiratif kepada Minho.

"Lantas apa _hyung_? "

"Aisshhh...katanya kau jenius? Jenius apanya kalo mengambil hikmah dari penggalan cerita yang aku maksud saja kamu tidak tahu"

Junsu melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng sebentar menatap Minho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ya sudahlah Min, aku tahu kau sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik" Kata Junsu lagi.

Ia mengangkat tangannya pertanda tengah memanggil pelayan. Kemudian menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang. Minho mengamati gerak-gerik Junsu dan kemudian menahan tangan Junsu yang akan memberikan uang kepada sang pelayan.

"Tidak apa-apa Min" Ucap Junsu sambil memberikan lembaran uang tersebut dan tersenyum tipis pada sang pelayan cafe.

"_Hyung_..."

"_Gwaenchana_ kau pulanglah aku akan kembali bekerja" Ucap Junsu sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Minho.

Minho hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi Junsu dan kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Menghembuskan nafasnya dalam-dalam.

...

Seorang _namja_ cantik kini tengah termenung di sebelah ranjang _namja_ berkulit tan yang tengah berbaring lemah. Jaejoong menatap sang suami yang hingga 2 bulan ini belum juga sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Ia menatap lekat wajah sang suami sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Yunho cepatlah bangun, aku ingin makan _ice_ _cream_" Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap tangan sang suami.

Bibir mengerucut sambil terus berguman meminta sesuatu di depan ranjang sang suami yang belum juga beranjak dari tidurnya. Selang infus masih terpasang ditangan kiri Yunho. setiap kali habis Jaejoong akan menggantinya. Ia sudah dibekali keterampilan oleh dokter untuk mengganti selang infus Yunho kalau habis. Karena tidak setiap saat perawat bisa datang hanya untuk mengganti infus Yunho.

Selama dua bulan ini keluarga Yunho tidak henti-hentinya berharap agar Yunho sadar dan sembuh seperti sedia kala. Maka dari itu, Jung Heechul tetap memantau dan meminta dokter pribadi mereka untuk datang ke rumah mengecek setiap perkembangan yang dialami oleh putra pertamanya itu. yah, walaupun kondisi keuangan keluarganya sedang tidak baik tapi demi Yunho ia akan berjuang mati-matian.

"Aku pulang..." Suara Minho memasuki rumah kediaman Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan _part time_-nya disebuah restoran depan kampusnya. Sesuai dengan keinginan sang eomma, Minho akhirnya menuruti keinginan eommanya untuk tetap kuliah di korea dengan jurusan yang sama saat ia kuliah di Universitas Tokyo.

Minho meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu di samping pintu masuk dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Yang pertama ia dapati adalah rumah sudah dalam keadaan gelap. Wajar saja karena saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam lebih 15 menit. Tidak ada ucapan selamat datang dari sang kakak ipar yang biasa menyapanya setiap kali ia pulang ke rumah.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur hendak mengambil minuman di dalam kulkas. Sekedar menghilangkan rasa dahaga yang menghinggapinya. Dan kemudian beranjak ke lantai 2 untuk menuju kamarnya sebelum ia mendengar suara Jaejoong sang kakak ipar yang tengah berbicara dengan _hyung_nya yang masih setia terlelap.

"Yunho-_ya_ cepatlah bangun, aku ingin makan _ice_ _cream_" Ucap Jaejoong.

Kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong yang awalnya berada di lantai 2 kini dipindah ke lantai dasar agar tidak menyulitkan saat memindahkan Yunho. Pintu kamar keduaya tidak tertutup sempurna hingga Minho bisa melihat dan mendengar apa saja yang dilakukan kakak iparnya itu.

'Kriet'

Minho memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri sang kakak ipar.

"Ah Minho-_ah_ kau sudah datang?" Jaejoong berdiri dari tempat tidurnya hendak menghampiri Minho namun Minho mencegahnya dengan langsung menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin _ice_ _cream_ _hyung_?" Tanya Minho pada Jaejoong. Ia tadi memang mendengar perkataan Jaejoong yang menginginkan _ice_ _cream_.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kecil sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya membuat Minho sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah kakak iparnya itu. Beberapa hari ini ia memang sedikit pusing dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba meminta ini dan itu. Namun, ia sudah memakluminya.

"Tunggulah disini aku akan keluar membeli _ice_ _cream_ untuk _hyung_" Lanjut Minho sembari keluar dari kamar mereka hendak membeli _ice_ _cream_ untuk Jaejoong.

"Ehmmm tiga _cup_ ya Minho, dan _hyung_ akan menghangatkan makanan untuk kau makan" Balas Jaejoong yang langsung berlari kecil menuju dapur.

"Yunho _hyung_ cepatlah bangun.." Lirih Minho menghadap ke pintu kamar Jaejoong dan kemudian beranjak mengambil sepatu di rak sepatu.

...

Hari demi hari telah Jaejoong lalui. Sekarang usia kandungannya tengah menginjak 6 bulan. Bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya mulai bisa bergerak-gerak dalam perut Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong begitu bahagia mengingat sang bayi yang ada dalam perutnya bergerak sangat aktif.

"Minnie..." Jaejoong mengusap-usap perutnya yang kini sudah sedikit membesar.

Sebelum kecelakaan. Yunho memang sudah menyiapkan nama untuk sang anak dalam perut Jaejoong. Ia menamainya Jung Changmin jika laki-laki dan Jung Jiyool jika sang janin adalah perempuan. Namun, dua hari yang lalu, saat Jaejoong memeriksakan kandungannya dengan Junsu dokter mengatakan bahwa hasil USG menunjukkan gambar kelamin _turtle sign_ yang berarti jenis kelamin laki-laki (Jika perempuan gambar USG akan seperti hamburger sign, pin belajar sedikit tetang dasar USG, XD).

"Minnie nakal eoh? Kenapa menendang perut _mommy_? Kau ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola yah?" Kata Jaejoong pada calon anaknya yang berada dalam perutnya.

"Yunho-_ya_ cepatlah bangun, _uri_ Minnie menendang-nendang perutku. Tidakkah kau ingin menyentuhnya?"

Kini Jaejoong beralih pada Yunho yang masih saja setia dalam tidurnya. Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya untuk tidur disamping Yunho. Sambil menghadap ke arah Yunho dan terus mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Yunho..."

'Tes'

'Tes'

'Tes'

Air mata Jaejoong tak kuasa ia bendung lagi. Ia menangis sambil memeluk lengan Yunho yang tertidur di sampingnya. Sudah berapa kali dalam sehari ia menangis. Menangisi Yunho yang sudah 5 bulan lebih belum juga bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Apalagi dalam keadaan ia tengah mengandung yang sangat membutuhkan perhatian dari sang suami.

"Yunho-_ya_ cepatlah bangung _bogoshipta_..._jeongmal_ _bogoshiposseo_...hiks...hiks..."

...

Ketika kesetiaanmu mulai diuji. Seberapa lamakah engkau akan bertahan? Bertahan disetiap ujian serta godaan yang ada. Menepati janji setia sehidup semati yang pernah diucapkan dengan Sang pencipta dan semua makhluk di bumi yang menjadi saksi.

Kim Hyeri adalah _yeoja_ paruh baya yang tidak bisa dikatakan masih muda. Dia adalah wanita dewasa yang telah dikaruniani putra yang juga sudah cukup dewasa dan sudah menikah. Putranya bernama Kim Jaejoong yang sudah menikah dengan seorang _namja_ pengusaha sukses di Korea.

Dulu semenjak ayah Jaejoong meninggalkan rumah dan belum kembali sampai saat ini, Kim Hyeri membesarkan Jaejoong seorang diri. Mendidik Jaejoong menjadi _namja_ yang bertanggung jawab serta _namja_ yang manis walaup sedikit manja. Ia pontang-panting sendiri untuk membiayai Jaejoong kuliah. Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong menikah dengan pengusaha sukses di Korea seorang Jung Yunho. Yang mampu membuat hidup Hyeri menjadi serba kecukupan sampai sekarang. Hingga dia dapat membangun beberapa butik sebagai usahanya.

Kim Hyeri kini tengah berada di sebuah acara pertemuan ibu-ibu sosialita sebayanya. Kalangan ibu-ibu kelas _elite_ yang akan membelanjakan uang mereka untuk barang-barang _branded_ yang harganya selangit. Tidak mengherankan. Karena Kim Hyeri yang sekarang berbeda dari yang dulu. Kini dia serba berkecukupan.

"Ah _Good_ _morning_ Hyeri-ah" Ucap salah seorang _yeoja_ yang baru saja bergabung dengan para ibu-ibu bersama hyeri.

_Yeoja_ paruh baya dengan penampilan yang tak kalah heboh dengan yang lainnya. Berbagai aksesoris terpasang di tubuhnya. Dan jangan lupakan dandanan mereka yang serba '_blink'_ atau _glamor_. Menunjukkan betapa berkelasnya mereka.

"_Good_ _morning_ _too_, sepertinya kau bahagia sekali Nyonya Kim Ji Hyo?" Balas Hyeri sambil menggeser posisi duduknya.

"Ah tentu saja putraku baru saja kembali dari Amerika"

"Ah _jinjja_? Selamat~"

Semua ibu-ibu yang berada di sana mulai berbincang mengenai putra Kim Ji Hyo yang merupakan salah satu pengusaha sukses di Korea. Suaminya bernama Kim Seunghyun adalah direktur utama _T.O.P Inc_. Perusahaan yang tak kalah suksesnya dengan _Jung Corps_.

"Ah Hyeri-ah ku dengar menantumu Yunho mengalami koma akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya" Perkataan Ji Hyo sontak membuat para ibu-ibu berhenti bergosip dan kini beralih menatap Hyeri. Hyeri sendiri sedikit tersentak karena tiba-tiba saja Ji Hyo menganti topik pembicaraan dengan membicarakan menantunya itu.

"Uppsss... _mian_ jika itu membuatmu bersedih Hyeri-ah" Tambah Ji Hyo dengan nada yang sedikit dibuat-buat.

"...Dan ku dengar juga Jung _Corps_ tengah mengalami kebangkrutan. Dan suamiku yang akan mengambil alih perusahaan tersebut"

Perkataan Ji Hyo sontak membuat Hyeri dan lainnya terkejut. Para ibu-ibu yang berada di sana tengah membicarakan Hyeri. Membuat Hyeri ingin sekali mennjambak rambut wanita yang tengah mempermalukan dirinya di depan teman-teman sosialitanya. Namun dia hanya bisa diam dengan tangannya mengenggam erat gelas kaca tanda bahwa dia sangat kesal.

"...Dan yang menyedihkan lagi putramu tengah mengandung..."

"_Stop_ Ji Hyo-ah?!" Teriak Hyeri hingga dia membanting gelas kaca yang tadi dia pegang.

"_Wae_? Bukankah aku bicara sesuai faktanya?"

"_Shut_ _up_!"

Hyeri benar-benar ingin sekali mencekik _yeoja_ bernama Ji Hyo tersebut namun dia masih bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Jika dia menyerang _yeoja_ itu sekarang keadaan akan bertambah menjadi parah.

"Tsk...jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku akan meminta putraku untuk bercerai dengan Yunho yang sekarang tidak bisa apa-apa dan TIDAK PUNYA APA-APA" Ji Hyo memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhir. Membuat Hyeri benar-benar kesal. Dia kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. berlama-lama disitu akan membuat dia semakin bertambah kesal.

...

"Apa kau ingin berjalan-jalan hyung?" Tanya Minho kepada Jaejoong saat ia tengah melihat sang kakak ipar tengah menghadap ke jendela. Memandangi jalanan luar rumah Jaejoong yang cukup ramai karena ada perayaan karnaval.

Spontan Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Minho yang tengah menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"Yunho?" Kata Jaejoong.

Minho mengerti apa maksud dari sang kakak ipar yang tiba-tiba menyebut nama kakaknya yang masih setia terbaring dalam tidurnya.

"Yunho _hyung_ pasti mengizinkan, lagi pula hyung pasti bosan kan di dalam rumah terus?"

Minho mulai menyakinkan sang kakak ipar agar mau pergi keluar rumah. Pasalnya selama 7 bulan ini Jaejoong tak pernah sekalipun beranjak dari rumahnya. Alasannya ia tidak mau sedikitpun meninggalkan Yunho sang suami.

"Kita juga akan pergi ke supermarket karena bahan makanan di rumah sudah hampir habis _hyung_, setelahnya _hyung_ bisa memasak sepuasnya di rumah" Tambah Minho yang langsung membuat Jaejoong berbinar senang. Pasalnya memasak adalah suatu kesenangan tersendiri bagi Jaejoong. Dengan memasak akan membuat pemuda cantik yang tengah mengandung itu merasa sedikit melupakan beban pikiran yang selama ini menderanya.

"_Jinjjayo_ Minho-_ah_?"

"Tentus saja _hyung_, bila perlu aku akan meminta Junsu _hyung_ untuk menjaga Yunho _hyung_ sementara waktu" Kata Minho terus berusaha menyakinkan sang kakak ipar.

"Baiklah tapi jangan terlalu lama. Aku tidak tega meninggalkan Yunho sendirian Minho"

"_Arrasseo_ _hyung_, _kajja_ kita siap-siap dan aku akan menghubungi Junsu _hyung_"

...

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, berada di salah satu pusat pembelanjaan terbesar di Seoul. Di temani dengan Minho yang senantiasa berada di sampingnya sambil membawa troli, Jaejoong asyik memilah-milah sayuran segar dan bahan-bahan mentah lainnya untuk dijadikan pelampiasan masakannya nanti.

Perut buncitnya tidak menghalanginya dalam bergerak memilih bahan-bahan. Ia malah semakin lincah kesana-kemari membuat Minho sedikit ekstra mengawasi tingkah ajaib sang kakak ipar. Dalam hati Minho tersenyum senang melihat sang kakak ipar yang sangat begitu antusias melupakan beban pikiran yang selama ini menderanya. Dan ia berharap semoga ini akan terus berlangsung.

"_Hyung_ aku tinggal sebentar _nde_, perutku sakit" Ucap Minho tiba-tiba sambil memegangi perutnya sepertinya panggilan alam tengah menderanya.

Jaejoong hanya memandangi Minho sambil mengerutkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aduh, perutku sakit _hyung_ aku butuh ke toilet" Ucapnya lagi. Membuat Jaejoong terkekeh melihat ekspresi sang adik ipar.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu disini" Balas Jaejoong dengan sedikit kekehan dibibirnya. Dan seketika membuat hati Minho menghangat. Hyung cantiknya akhirnya tertawa. Batin Minho.

"Janji _hyung_ tidak akan kemana-mana _nde_ aku tidak akan lama"

Minho langsung melesat meninggalkan Jaejoong. Berharap penggilan alamnya kali ini tidak akan lama. Demi apapun di dunia ini Minho meruntuki perutnya yang tiba-tiba saja sakit. Ia tidak ingin mengacaukan acaranya belanja dan jalan-jalannya bersama sang kakak ipar kacau serta tidak ingin meninggalkan Jaejoong seperti ini. terlalu berbahaya meninggalkan sang kakak ipar yang kondisinya masih sangat labil.

Sepeninggal Minho, Jaejoong memilih duduk di kursi dekat stand sayuran yang tadi ia beli. Pemilik stand sayuran tersebut dengan baik hati memberikan kursi untuk Jaejoong duduk. Setidaknya cukup membuat Jaejoong mengistirahatkan kakinya yang pegal akibat berjalan. Dan sembari menunggu sang adik ipar selesai dengan panggilan alamnya.

Jaejoong mengusap-usap perutnya yang membuncit dan sesekali berceloteh dengan sang jabang bayi yang ada di dalam perutnya. Tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah menghampirinya dalam pelan dan kemudian menepuk bahunya membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget.

'DEG'

Mata Jaejoong terpaku menatap sang namja yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Kau Kim Jaejoong kan?" Ucap seorang _namja_ berperawakan tinggi menyapa Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam melihat sang _namja_ yang menyapanya. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat _namja_ tersebut.

Sebenarnya siapakan _namja_ itu? kenapa Jaejoong begitu terkejut melihatnya?

Terbang Bareng Changmin~

Ini ff agak lama saya gatel ingin mengepostnya padhal saya lagi sibuk-sbuknya PKL. Pusing mumet jadi satu. Dan FF saya yang lama belum tau kapan lanjut ditambah lagi ini. sebelumnya maaf karena saya lagi banyak pikiran T^T

*bow from Apine Shim


End file.
